The daughters of Posidon
by tjewd465
Summary: The war with gaia is over but now percy jackson has a new challenge to over come in the form of twin daughters of Poseidon. I know it's cliche but it's still good. constructive criticism excepted NO FLAMES PLEASE this is my first fanfic


The daughters of Poseidon chapter 1

Whats going on?

Percy's POV

Percy Jackson's life was just getting back to normal. Gaia was defeated, the giants were gone, and most of his friends survived. The thing that made him most happy was Annabeth, she was not only his best friend, but his girlfriend too, she was the best part of his life and even though she had been seriously injured by Gaia's forces she was expected to pull through. Yep life was perfect, what could possibly go wrong...

Gaby's POV

Hi my name is Gabriella Dayton, but everyone calls me Gaby. Me and my twin sister Izzy Dayton (Isabella) live on Hilton Head Island in South Carolina. We attend boarding school called The Wilmount school for the naturally gifted. My natural gift is, Surprise, swimming whereas Izzy's natural gift is dance. She does better with sports like gymnastics, dance and surprisingly fencing. Izzy is very quick on her feet. I'm more into sports that include a ball and distinct rules/actions. We both have dyslexia and ADHD. Well enough of the introductions I'm sure you'll talk to Izzy soon now back to the story.

"Izzy lets go were going to be late for school!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"Just a second I'm almost done," came the reply. Now I don't know what you've heard but I am probably the least patient person on the planet, Izzy's the opposite she could wait for something all day if she had to. Another difference between us is our personalities. Izzy's fun loving, shy, sweet, and generally nice to everyone. I'm not like that. I'm more judgmental, I take friendship seriously so i"m not going to be best friends with just anybody. You have to prove yourself.

Finally after what felt like forever my twin sister opened the door. From far away me and me sister look completely identical but there are a few differences, I have green eyes that match the color of the sea and Izzy has blue eyes the color of the ocean in Hawaii. Izzy also has a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Were both 14 and don't have a dad. At least not a real dad, though I don't think our stepdad really qualifies as any dad. He's handsome, charming, crazy about my mom, and can't stand us. I guess he's just jealous that our real dad got to mom first.

"Sorry I took so long my hair took forever to untangle," Izzy said sheepishly.

"It's okay, now let's go the first bell already rang." I cried as I grabbed Izzy's arm and ran out the door.

Our school is awesome. That's all I can say, It's the first school we've been to where the don't care about our learning disabilities because they focus more on what were good at. We can learn academics at our own pace and excel at swimming and dancing. That doesn't necessarily mean we love it here seeing as it's still school, but it's better than most others.

On our way to homeroom we met up with our friend Adam. He's kind of weird and pretty scrawny but he's really nice and funny. He's got curly brown hair and always wheres a hat no matter what the teachers say. This small act of rebellion is probably why I like him so much. His gift is music, he's got this weird little instrument a reed pipe? I think that's what it's called anyway and when he plays it I swear even the plants dance.

"Hey guys whats up?" he asked as we were walking down the hall.

"I hate our new dance routine," Izzy grumbled

"Why?" I asked because I'm awesome like that.

"Because It's boring there's no flips or splits or anything it's just a bunch of dumb movements."

"I thought it was cool," I said, "I don't know why you get so worked up about it, your the best dancer on the team."

"Yeah I mean your like a ninja the way you move, only your a ninja from swan lake," said Adam.

We all started cracking up at that, seriously no one cheers people up better that Adam. "Thanks guys you really helped me feel better," said Izzy and by that time we had reached our homeroom and it was time to take our seats and get started on our work.

Classes took forever. I thought I was going to die. Lunch couldn't seem to come fast enough. Finally when it felt like my brain would explode, the bell rang signaling it's time for lunch. I met up with Izzy and Adam and a few of our other friends before making our way to our usual table. We talked and laughed about different things and generally had a good time until a snobby voice from behind me said,

"Excuse me, but me and my friends are trying to have a conversation and your being way to loud." I turned around not at all surprised by the voice, but very peeved. There she was, Rebecca Ballard self proclaimed queen "B" of WSNG. Behind her stood her two 'besties' Carla Dawson and Mia Sanderson. Rebecca was pretty I'll give her that. She had perfect hair, perfect skin, and curves in all the right places. She sickens me. Shes just your average popular girl that is totally cliché about everything she does. I mean seriously we've seen the movies, we know how your supposed to act now go away.

I was about to tell her how I was surprised she could hear at all through all that fake skin but Izzy being Izzy, cut me off before I even started and apologized. "Sorry we were being so loud I understand how you feel, It happens to us all the time," she said. That's another thing I love about my sister, shes better at comebacks than I am. She has a way of making the person shes talking to feel totally guilty seemingly without trying.

Rebecca huffed and said "Well don't let it happen again." Before she stormed off her posse of wannabes close behind.

"She irks me," I muttered.

"I know," Izzy said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Try not to let her get to you. Shes so not worth it."

I tried to fallow her advice but it took me a while to calm down. When the bell rang I quickly grabbed all my stuff, waved bye to our other friends and agreed to meet Izzy and Adam in the eighth grade common room after school.

Classes were finally over and I was on my way over to meet Izzy and Adam, when I saw two of the janitors staring at me. It was weird and they had a hungry light in there eyes light they were wondering if I would taste good. Than a big, very loud group of students walked out of the library and I broke my eye contact with one of the dudes in order to glare at the kids. When I looked back, they were gone. I decided to put it out of my mind and continued walking, but I felt much more aware of my surroundings like I was being stalked.

As I entered the common room all thoughts about the janitors ceased and I caught my breath. Yes, even though I've been to the common room tons of times it still manages to take my breath away. It's this big room where students can do homework, study, practice there talent, or just hang out and watch a movie. It's decorated like an old time theater with big red curtains and a popcorn machine. I saw Izzy and Adam sitting at a corner table with popcorn and lemonade.

"Hey guys," I said as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

I got back one 'hey' and a 'hi'. After chatting for a few minutes and me stating that I was bored out of my mind, we decided to play 'would you rather'. We played a few stupid rounds like 'would you rather live in a tree with a tempermental squirrel, or dye your hair bright neon pink'. Real serious stuff like that. When it was Izzy's turn she turned to Adam.

"Hey Adam," said Izzy "If you were getting chased across the world by an army of monsters would you rather go alone or with friends?"

"Well I suppose I would want to go alone," he answered plainly.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want my friends to get hurt."

"Dude," I said "It's just a game, you don't have to take it so serious."

Just then we heard a huge crash in the hall everyone got up to see what happened, at least everyone except Adam. He looked panicked.

"Come on Adam let's go see what happened," I called.

"NO!" he shouted jumping up and blocking our way, "They want to kill you."

"Who wants to kill us?" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" cried Izzy. Suddenly we heard a blood chilling yell coming from the hall way. The other kids scattered running in all different directions as two giant men pushed there way into the room. They were seven feet tall easy with razzer sharp fangs, red eyes, and tattoos covering most of there bodies. They were looking right at me and Izzy so I did the one thing that comes naturally to a fourteen year old girl. I kicked him in the soft spot. Now I know what your thinking but what was I supposed to do? While his friend was rolling around on the ground holding his 'whatever it's called' the other dude lunged at Izzy, she raised her hands to defend herself when suddenly the drinking fountain exploded in the giants face with so much force he was turned to dust. I was staring at my sister wondering how the heck that happened when a pair of giant arms grabbed me from behind. I cursed my self for forgetting about the monster I'd kicked as his grip got tighter. I fought to breath and my vision started to go fuzzy from lack of oxygen. Suddenly his body went rigid, then with a cry of agony he dissolved into dust. I fell and gasped for breath. When my vision cleared I looked up to see Adam standing over me with a bronze knife covered with dust and slime. He helped me up and I went to stand next to Izzy who had turned to face him.

"Adam," I said calmly as I could,"What was that about and what does it have to do with us?"

He looked us in the eye and said, "We need to get you to camp."

ur document here...


End file.
